The Foreseen Child
by kissmekent
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell meets Dr. Daniel Jackson, and during a magical night,the child in Phoebe's vision is conceived. The 13th and last chapter, although I may in the future do a sequel story. Complete
1. Unexpected Love

The Foreseen Child

Phoebe was sure that he was cute from the start. She had met Daniel Jackson on a singles cruse. According to him, it was a vacation set up by his friends at work. While at first glance, the two of them didn't have anything in common. She was a journalist, and he was an archeologist, but when they got to know each other on a more personal level, they found out that they had much more in common.

They had both been married before for a short period of time, and his wife had died, which technically was the same thing that happened to Cole, but she had to say that he had gone missing right after they got divorced. Both of them had lost their parents at an early age, and had been raised by their grandparent.

It was a whirl-wind romance, they spent practically every minute from the moment they met together, and the last night they made love for the first time. That night Phoebe's daughter that she had foreseen in her vision about the Avitars was conceived.

The next day the ship docked in the bay of San Francisco. Daniel's plane to Denver, Colorado didn't leave until the next day, so Phoebe took him home with her. There he met her family. She had two sisters, Piper, Phoebe's older sister who was married with two little boys, and Paige, who was younger. He realized when he met her family, that while they had similar experiences with their parents, she had siblings who were close to her, while he had no one.

Daniel went back to Colorado Springs the next day. They promised to stay in touch, but he had to go back to work, and Phoebe said that she couldn't leave her family, so even though they felt a connection between each other, they didn't see a future for them.

_Two Months Later_

Phoebe was in a panic. He was pregnant. The last time she had gotten pregnant, she had carried the spawn of the source of all evil. She knew this pregnancy wouldn't be that bad, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't call Daniel, she knew he was the father, but saying to a man you spent a fleeting week with that you are pregnant, is not something that you can say over the phone.

After dinner, Phoebe asked Paige to give her a 'lift' to Daniel's house. She needed to tell him face to face. They were going to have a baby.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

When Daniel got home from his day of work at the SGC, he saw the woman who he had thought about every day for the past two months, sitting on the front steps of his house in Colorado Springs. She stood up as he got out of the car, "Daniel, hi, how are you?"

"Fine," he answered, she was trying to look happy, when obviously something was very wrong, "What's the matter?"

"I wanted to tell you first, before anyone else found out, I'm pregnant." He looked at her dumbfounded.

"You're…Pr.r.reggnant? How is that possible, you said that you were on the pill!" It looked like Daniel's eyes were bugging out of his head.

"I know I was just as shocked as you were, believe me, I had no intention of getting pregnant, but now that it's happened I want to go through with it, I am not expecting you to, I just thought that since it's yours you should have the choice. And there's more."

"What, your having twins?" He said half joking.

"No, it's just one, a little girl."

"How would you know the sex of the child yet, its only been what, two months," He asked as he led her into the living room, not wanting to have this conversation in the front yard.

"I know because of the 'more.' It is too early to tell, but I know for two reasons. One, other than my sister, no one in my family has had a boy in over 300 years, and second, because I had a vision of myself with her in the future."

"Stop babbling, spit it out.."

" I'm a witch," she said, and the skeptical look in his eyes hurt her, and she tried to explain, "Along with my two sisters, and we have magical powers, as will our daughter. She will be a witch too." She paused waiting for his reaction. Finding out he was going to be a father was a big enough weight dropped on him in one day, but she knew that she had to tell him everything for him to fully understand her, and why even with this, she had to stay in San Francisco.

"A Witch, what do you mean a witch?" Daniel said, obviously even with all of his experiences with the Gu'auld, ascended beings, and such, this was something that was completely new to him. "I have dealt with a lot of being who pretend to be something their not, how do I know that you are not one of them."

"To be honest, I can't really show you my powers, like I told you I have premonitions, it's a passive power. Maybe I can show you a spell?" He didn't really react, but having him believe her was very important. She went into the kitchen, and saw as she would expect in any single man's place, a sink full of dirty dishes,

"Let the object of objection  
become but a dream,  
As I cause the seen  
to be unseen"

When Daniel saw the dirty dishes disappear, and then reappear clean on the counter his mouth dropped, and he desided to give this 'witch' business a chance, "A Witch, so you can do dishes magically? What exactly are witches."

"Well, witches are mortals gifted with powers that aid them in the fight against evil. My sisters and I have been fighting them for almost a decade now."

"I know the feeling," Daniel said under his breath. After sitting there for a few minutes Daniel let out, "So, I'm going to be a father?" There was hope in his eyes. He was taking this much better than they had ever expected.

"Yes," she said, allowing him to process all of this information.

"You know, we have more in common than we thought. My work for the last 9 years has been classified. I will have to get you clearance to tell you more. So what do you do as a witch?" Daniel said, trying to change the subject to a lighter mood.

At that question, Phoebe's anxiety dissolved and through making dinner, eating it, and cleaning up, Phoebe was able to explain everything that was involved as the father of a magical child. A girl, according to the woman beside him who had foreseen the future, and had stolen his heart.

**Thank you for the reviews, I have changed this chapter a second time, what can I say, I'm a profectionest. Please enjoy and for god's sake REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**-Kissmekent**


	3. Revealing Premonitions

Chapter 3: Revealing Premonitions

She had fallen asleep in his arms. Despite everything, she hadn't felt this safe with a man since Cole had been human. This was a man, as far as she knew he was completely human in a non-magical world, and yet he has seemed to completely accept her and her special abilities. She leaned over to brush his hair out of his eyes, when she was flashed a premonition of Daniel. He was standing in front of what looked like a metal circle filled with water, but it was vertical, beside him was a middle aged, but physically fit white male, a Black man with a weird gold tattoo on his forehead and a woman who looked a little older than her, about mid thirties.

She woke from her premonition with a start, accidentally grabbing Daniel's face. He woke from this accident, and looked at her, "What, what?"

"I had a premonition… It was about you, actually."

"Really, what did you see?" Daniel asked, nervously.

"A big circle of shinning water, and three other people, two men: one white, one black, and a woman, walking towards it. It looked like some sort of artificial portal." She looked at him waiting to explain. Phoebe could tell from the expression on his face that he knew what she was talking about.

"It is called a Stargate," Daniel explained, "the people you saw are the members of SG-1, the top member of Stargate Command. We travel through the gate to visit other planets. That is why I felt that I had to stay in Colorado Springs, the gate is inside the military complex. It is the front line, and I help with language translation with people that we meet. That is where I met my late-wife, on a planet called Abadoes."

"Wow, I mean, we have way more in common than we even imagined. Both of our lives revolve around secrets. It's just, wow, that was a lot of information in one breath."

"There's more," he continued, "My late-wife was killed by an alien race called the Gu'auld. They are snake like parasites who take humans as hosts. That is who we have been fighting ever since we first went through the Stargate."

Phoebe didn't even flinch. "So, this demon, it what, took over other planets? I am sorry, but I know the demon that you are talking about. They can inhabit any body made of flesh, be it human, demon, or warlock. They are no longer on earth because they were banished three thousand years ago!"

"That wasn't written in any book that ever referenced the Gu'auld." He said in a humorous tone. This whole topic about the Stargate was just a way for him to avoid the truly important topic. More important than Magic, or the Stargate Program. Their child. "So what are we going to do?" He said with his hand on her stomach, and she knew what he was talking about.

"Well, I have to stay in San Francisco. I have to stay close to my sisters. If word got out in the demon community that not only were the charmed ones living apart, but that the lone witch with no active powers was pregnant! It would be like skyriting over us saying 'attack now! Vulnerable witch here for the taking!'" She said with a humorous quirk.

They talked about the child. "We had about 7 months till it came, but with a magical pregnancy and there was always variables. Just ask Piper. When she was pregnant with Wyatt not only did she have morning sickness, but she was burping orbs!"

"What do you mean, 'burping orbs.'"

"My brother-in-law was a whiteligher, kind of like guardian angel for witches, they transport from one spot to another in white/blue light. I'll explain everything later, I promise, but for now, what we are going to do. I am not going to force you to marry me if you don't want me to, I'll have plenty of help with my sisters and my dad…"

"I want to marry you," Daniel blurted out, "I was going for wait to the right moment to propose, some place romantic, I don't know. I just didn't want to propose because you're pregnant, but because I want to propose."

Phoebe's eyes teared up. "Oh, Daniel, I would love to marry you."


	4. Planning for the future

Chapter 4: Planning for the Future

The next day when Daniel went to work, he brought his letter of resignation, knowing that he had had enough of the dooms-day. Not to mention that the Gu'auld and the replicators were defeated, the Jaffa freed. He felt that while 5 years ago it would have been impossible for him to leave, now was just the time.

He had talked to an old collegue from graduate school, and he said that there was a position in the Museum in San Francisco when he was ready to take it. And he was ready. While, from what Phoebe told him about the life as a witch, his life would never be boring, he would take it with a family, something that he had only had while his wife was alive. Even growing up he hadn't had much of a family. His parents had died when he was young, and his grandfather was too busy traveling the world to be anything that falls in the definition of a parent. He wanted that for himself as well as his unborn child.

When he got through all of the security in the mountain, he went straight to Brig. General Jack O'Neill's office. "Jack, I have to talk to you," he was on the phone as usual, the work of the head of a high security facility was never done, "now."

Jack saw the expression on his face and told whoever he was talking to that he would have to call him back. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to give you my two-weeks notice of my resignation. I got a job in a museum in San Francisco. I just wanted to let you know."

"Wait a minute Daniel, this is awfully sudden, what brought this on?"

"I am getting married, and she lives in San Francisco. Her whole family is there, and she doesn't want to leave. Maybe you've heard of her, 'Ask Phoebe,' she works for the Bay Mirror. And she's pregnant." He said this quickly, he told Jack the basic truth. He had thought it best to leave out the witch fighting evil part. He knew that her fight was even more important than theirs, and he would protect his secret with his life.

"Congratulations, I understand. I was away a lot when…" Jack stopped. Daniel knew what he was going to say, _When Charlie was little_. He had never really heard Jack about his son, but he knew from personal experiences that losses like that were extremely hard to deal with. "Well, do you want me to tell Sam and Teal'c, or do you want to tell them?"

"I'll tell them. Um, Jack, I was wondering if you would try and get Phoebe security clearance. She would only be down here once, but I don't want to keep a big secret like this from her. She deserves to know the truth about my past. She doesn't even have to know everything, just the basics."

"I'll see what I can do Daniel. Why don't we go, Sam has a debriefing about your next mission."

"Kay, oh and Jack," Daniel said on a lighter note, "You can still send me texts to translate and stuff. I just can't go off world after I leave. It seams like every week I intend to go in for a regular day shift, and end up down here for a week because of something that has gone through the gate."

"Yeah, I understand," Jack answered as they walked out of Jack's office and into the debriefing room. "Carter, Teal'c, Daniel has an announcement that you should be hear."

Daniel nodded at Jack in thanks, "I have decided to leave the SGC. I just got engaged last night, and I got a job at a Museum in San Francisco. She has two sisters there, and her older sister is married with two kids. We want out child to be able to grow up with a lot of family. Something I never had."

Teal'c was the first to speak, "Congratulations Daniel Jackson." He was never one to use words lightly.

Then Sam spoke up, "This is very sudden, Daniel, how long have you been together?"

"Technically, two months. We met on that singles cruse that you sent me on to relax." His mind went to the form of relaxing that had taken place on that ship, "Anyway, Phoebe's family if flying up her on Saturday and we are having an engagement party. You are all welcome, and if Cassie can be there, I would love it."

He didn't tell anyone that when he said flying he didn't mean by Plane, but that Paige would be orbing them all here. He was really nervous. The last time he had met them he was simply the guy that she had met on a boat that they may never see again, but this time he was their future brother-in-law who had knocked-up their sister. This was going to be a party to remember.


	5. Meeting the Family

Chapter 5: Meeting the Family

Friday came, and as far as Daniel was concerned, it came way too quickly. He was, suffice it to say, very nervous. Meeting your future in-laws, who had magical powers, and probably not his biggest fan at the moment because of the 'bun in the oven.'

Daniel had put on his best suit, which he had last worn during a meeting with the Free Jafaa Council as a translator to help with the treaty between them and earth. "In a way I'm glad that he was taking a break from all of that. He could probably go back to the SGC at a later point, but being married with a baby on the way, he was relieved to have a job where he wasn't being shot at and kidnapped every other week.

Daniel had told her that was his reason for resigning, as well as to move to be close to her. But when he said the 'being shot at and kidnapped every other week' part, she almost giggled at the irony. "While lately things on the 'demon front' have been slow since our dealings with the Avatars, there will be moments where your experience in the 'duck and cover' mode will come in handy." She said this while straightening his tie. It was straight already, but she was so nervous, she was just fidgeting.

"Well, our lives will never be boring, that's for sure," At that, the doorbell rang, Phoebe's family had rented a car for show, "Showtime."

Phoebe opened the door, to find not just her family, but Daniel's friends at the front stoop. There was Piper, with Chris, who at a year old, was the center of attention, Leo, who was holding Wyatt, the three year old at the peak of his 'terrible stage.' Piper and Leo had to give him a 24 hour power binding spell to make sure that he didn't do anything in frond of Daniel's friends. A little something that Piper cooked up after the 20th time that Wyatt had orbed Chris who knows where.

Behind them Paige was bringing up the rear lugging the huge diaper bag and dragging the double stroller (a godsend as far as Piper was concerned). She was trying to drag the stroller up the front steps one handed, when Teal'c, who had just arrived with Jack, came up to help her out. "Thanks," she whispered, and he bowed to her politely. She looked at him for the first time. He looked African-American. He had one of those knit caps that she had seen some of the teenage boys at magic school wear. Somehow it just didn't fit the rest of his image. Piper and Phoebe's dad, Victor, ran from the car. He had offered to park it, while they went to the car.

They had just got in, when a third car parked on the street, and a tall short haired blond woman jumped out of the car with a teenage girl. Daniel began the introductions, "Phoebe, this is Teal'c, Jack, Sam, and that is Cassandra." Phoebe shook each of their hands.

Phoebe introduced her family to Daniel's surrogate family, "Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Sam, Cassandra…" She said, being polite, "my dad, Victor, my sister's: Piper and Paige. Leo, my brother-in-law," she took Wyatt from his dad, "This big guy, is my nephew, Wyatt, and that," pointing at the one year old in Piper's arms, "Is Wyatt's brother, Chris."

The introductions complete, they all sat down. They all had known about the pregnancy, but with them both being in their mid thirties, the child was a gift not a curse. Phoebe and Daniel knew that without the child, they never would have seen each other again. Piper was the first to open the conversation, "So, have you thought of any names yet?"

Phoebe smiled at Daniel and she squeezed his hands, "Prue."

"But what if it's a boy?" Sam asked, not knowing about the girls only line that the Halliwells were in.

"I don't know, Christopher and Wyatt are already taken, maybe Charlie?" Phoebe answered. At that moment she knew that whatever she had said it was wrong. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c looked at Jack. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Sam answered, patting Jack's hand, "No, Phoebe, why don't I help you get the food from the kitchen?"

"Sure, Piper? Paige?" They all nodded, and leaving her sons with their dad and grandpa, they went into the kitchen, "Piper's the ex-chef, maybe she can help us salvage the lunch." The Halliwell sisters went with Sam and Cassie into the Kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen they all looked at Sam for answers, and she gave it to them, "Jack had a son named Charlie, ten years ago Charlie died because he shot himself with Jack's gun."

In the living room the guys were talking. Wyatt, who luckily had no powers at the moment. The living room was a parent's nightmare. There was antiques all over the place, including some old weapons. Leo saw that Wyatt's eyes were on a particularly rare book that was out on the coffee table. He was at that stage where he wanted to be 'like daddy.' And for the last year, since Leo had become human and started running Magic School, most of the time Leo's face had been deep with in old magical texts.

Wyatt reached up for the text, he had probably tried to orb it to himself at first, but when it hadn't worked, he reached up for the book and when he tried to grab it, it fell on the floor, "Hey Wyatt, buddy, what are you doing? Sorry Daniel." Leo picked up the book and placed it gently on the table out of Wyatt's reach.

"That's fine, this place isn't exactly 'baby friendly.' We found a house for sale on Prescott Street in San Francisco, actually I think that it's right next to your house. Phoebe wanted to be close to her sisters." There was silence, as the guys didn't know what to say to each other, for each side had so many secrets in their lives that they didn't know what to say without letting something slip.

At that moment Leo saw his worst fear, the dark blue orbs of Darklighters. He no longer was a whiteligher, so the poison wouldn't effect him, but his sons and Paige were all half whiteligher. Grabbing his sons, "PIPER, PAIGE, PHOEBE, DARKLIGHER…" running away from them and covering them as they raised their crossbows with the poisoned arrows.


	6. Old Enemies and New Allies

Chapter 6: Old Enemies and New Allies

At that moment Leo saw his worst fear, the dark blue orbs of Darklighters. He no longer was a whiteligher, so the poison wouldn't effect him, but his sons and Paige were all half whiteligher. Grabbing his sons, "PIPER, PAIGE, PHOEBE, DARKLIGHER…" running away from them and covering them as they raised their crossbows with the poisoned arrows.

Not thinking about exposure, but only of the lives of her nephews, Paige orbed into the living room with her sisters. Paige orbed out the children, and Piper quickly blew up the two darklighters that were threatening her babies. "Those guys never learn," Piper said. She got out her cell phone and dialed Paige's cell, "Paige, its okay, I took care of them, you can orb back now."

SG-1 all stared amazed, even Daniel who knew about the power but never had seen it before, as Paige orbed in with her two nephews. Piper took Chris from his aunt, and Phoebe took Wyatt each checking to see if the two children were okay. The only downside to the temporary power striping potion, was that Wyatt's shield wasn't working.

Jack was the first to speak up, "Okay people, who is going to explain the Appearing and Disappearing acts of the guys with the cross bows?"

"Witches? Like flying on brooms witches?" Cassie asked, when Piper, Phoebe, and Paige explained to everything who they were. They were sitting around the dinner table in Daniel's house. It was probably the only time that it had been used, but now, Daniel was thinking that it was all worth it.

"Well, we don't fly on brooms, but we cast spells and such, but only to protect innocents. We have to be careful because if a spell has personal gain the spell can backfire with consequences." Phoebe explained as simply as she could. But she was thinking, _If only we had some of that memory dust, we wouldn't have to worry about explanations!_

"Well, Daniel, it looks like you found a perfect match, you spend the last decade fighting the Gu'auld, and when its over, you marry into a family where fighting evil is a way of life!" Jack laughed at that thought.

"Well, the irony hasn't escaped me, but yea." At that Phoebe elbowed him in a fun way, glad that no one ran out screaming hysterically.

Piper, with Wyatt in his high chair that they had brought specially for this, the joy of orbing, who was squirming to get loose, but there was no way that she was letting him get into anything, said, "You all have to understand that you cannot tell anyone. If we were exposed we wouldn't be able to live our life."

Sam was the first to respond, "While I don't truly understand this whole witch thing, I understand having to keep a secret, you have my promise that I won't say anything. We have to deal with reporters snooping enough as it is!" The last bit was a little under her breath, but Jack and Cassie on either sides of her didn't miss it.

The conversation was changed quickly away from that of 'witches,' to the wedding. They had decided to have the wedding in San Francisco in Piper and Leo's house. Grams was going to officiate. They decided that because of the baby, that the wedding was going to be next month. Phoebe couldn't help thinking that this month was going to be the most hectic of her life. It just had to go off better than her wedding to Cole, where she ended up the Queen of the Underworld!


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7: Flowers and Music and Demons, OH MY!

_1:00 pm: 24 hours to ceremony _

"So, Paige, you got the right dress this time?" Phoebe asked Paige with a twinkle in her eye that everyone knew that she was just teasing Paige. Paige, Phoebe, and Daniel were going over last minute wedding details for their wedding the next day.

"That wasn't my fault, that was …" She stopped, when Phoebe started giggling. "Okay, I get it. So, the flowers are going to be delivered tomorrow, Piper is doing the catering, the dresses and the tuxes are still in the garment bags, looks like we are all set."

Daniel looked over at Phoebe and said, "This time tomorrow we will be Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Jackson…"

"Actually, you will be Mr. Daniel Jackson, and I will be Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell."

"What?"

"Well, sweetie, the women in my family keep their last names, and the children keep the name of the mother. You did notice that Pipers kids are Wyatt and Chris Halliwell? It's just that the name is feared in the underworld and respected among good magic, you understand don't you."

"Yes, of course I do." Daniel said, moving on, "So what's next on the list?"

"Sam, Jack, Teal'c, and Cassie, you said that they were flying in, what time?"

"They fly in tonight. Their flight is scheduled to come in at 10pm, and they said that they got hotel rooms. I told them that they didn't need to do that, but well, they thought that this place would be too crowded."

Phoebe continued, "Okay tomorrow the guys will get ready at our house next door, girls and Wyatt will get ready here. Oh my god! He looks so cute in that little tux!"

At that moment Piper came down the stairs, "Okay, I got Phoebe and Daniel's house and this house all crystal protected, under one shield. We should be all set, we don't want a repeat of my wedding."

"What, you mean when Prue's astral self's boyfriend crashed!"

"Yeah, that's wasn't the best thing that could have happened. So, everything is all set?"

"Yup, just have to wait for Daniel's pals to fly in tonight, and tomorrow morning Grams will arrive to officiate the ceremony." Phoebe looking at the long list in front of her.

_10:00 pm: 15 hours to ceremony _

Phoebe was in her bed in her room for the last time, she hoped, Daniel was all alone in the house that they had just bought with the money from selling his house in Colorado Springs and gifts from General Hammond when he heard that Daniel was getting married.

Daniel was getting ready for bed when he heard a nock on his front door, He grumbled, "It's very late you know…"

He opened the door to see Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Cassie, each with a suitcase at his front door, "Hey Danny boy, mind if we crash?" Jack asked.

"What happened, you said that you got hotel rooms…"

"Yeah, well they forgot to mention that after 4 pm they give away our rooms if other people try to check in, so here we are!"

"Great, okay, you and Teal'c can take the couches, Sam, you and Cassie can take the double bed upstairs, I'll join the guys down here. You will want a good night sleep. The girls have a big day planned to get your hair and nails done and such."

At the mention of getting her hair done, Cassie's eyes lit up, "Cool, well good night…" She ran up the stairs, she knew were to go, because she had come down and helped them with the house during the summer. Ever since her mother had been killed Jack, Sam, and Daniel had taken care of her together, for they all loved Cassie like a niece. Sam just shrugged and followed Cassie up the stairs.

_8:30 am: 4 hours and 30 minutes to Ceremony_

"Where is the flower guy!" Phoebe asked, running down the stairs in her pajamas, after a good cup of coffee.

"He'll be here any minute, don't you worry." Leo assured her. He had gotten up early and had made the coffee while the rest worried about the wedding details. "Victor called, he's going over to Phoebe and Daniel's house, I'll be going over their to get ready in a minute. Let me just go and get the Tuxes," then he yelled into the living room, "Paige, where'd you put the Tuxes?"

"They are in the upstairs closet… I'll get them." At that moment Grams appeared in the center of the room by swirling balls of white light. They had given her a body, so that questions wouldn't be raised by the military types. "Hey Grams, ready for another Halliwell wedding?"

"As long as its not as exciting as Piper's… how are you sweety?" Grams enveloped her long lost granddaughter in a hug, and Paige led Grams into the kitchen to be hugged by Phoebe, and Piper, who had just gone down into the kitchen while Paige was in the living room.

"Hey Grams." Phoebe said, and then saw Daniel and his pals come in through the kitchen, and Phoebe jumped behind Leo, "Daniel, you aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"

"You don't believe that superstition do you…"

"Well, lets see, Cole saw me before my wedding with him, and you all know how that turned out," Phoebe said, hiding from Daniel, "Grams this is my Fiancé, Daniel Jackson, Daniel, my Grandmother…"

Grams interrupted, "Call me Grams," as she gave Daniel a hug.

_12:30pm: 30 minutes until ceremony_

The house was decorated, everyone was dressed, except for the guys. They were, like guys, putting off putting on their tuxes to last minute. Victor decided that this would be a good time to give Daniel his 'anti-whiteligher talk.' Albeit it hadn't turned out so great the last time, but he had been assured by Phoebe that he was completely human.

"So, Phoebe told you all about the magical world?" Victor started the conversation. "About Demons, and Warlocks, and all that…"

"Yeah," Daniel said, wondering what his future father in law had up his sleeve.

"Well there is something more terrible than any demon or warlock to your marriage, and that is a Whitelighter…"

Victor was interrupted by Piper, Leo and Jack who had gotten their Tuxes, "Oh Dad, give it a rest, I am sure that Daniel is nervous enough without your little anti-Whitelighter pep talk. Remember the last time you gave it, Leo had to orb out to escape it."

Leo clarified, "actually I orbed out because Phoebe needed healing."

Daniel's interests were suddenly perked, "What happened?"

Piper answered quickly, "Oh, it was nothing, Phoebe was psychically connected to a man who had the same powers as her and was sharing his wounds, but everything worked out fine, the Time Loop was stopped, Phoebe was fine, and you don't have to worry, it's your wedding day, now get on those tuxes before I have to get nasty." The last bit was in humor but every man in the room hurried at putting on their Tuxes, except for Jack who was putting on his military uniform complete with the General Star on each shoulder.

_12:55: 5 minutes before the ceremony_

The time was fast approaching. Grams was standing at the altar, Daniel was standing at the front with Jack and Teal'c as his best men. Sam, Cassie, and Leo, with Chris in his arms, were standing down with them as witnesses. The three sisters were upstairs completing the finishing touches on Phoebe's bridal gown. Wyatt was standing with pillow in hand (the rings had yet to be placed on them), and Victor was waiting to lead his little girl down the isle.

"I'm ready, I… oh, my god, I'm getting married." Phoebe babbled.

"And your sure that he's not a demon, warlock, or the Source of all Evil?" Paige said with a gigantic grin on her face, remembering how the last marriage and pregnancy had gone for Phoebe.

Piper stopped any reaction from Phoebe, "Very funny Paige, yes Daniel is very human. I did the whole 'prick the person and if they bleed than their a warlock' thing…"

Phoebe butted in, "And if he were a demon he would be a lot uglier… come on guys I am so happy, no more jokes about demon husbands, and pray that nothing crashes through the windows or the front doors before I say 'I do!'"

Victor checked his watch, "Phoebe, It's time…"

_1:00 pm: The wedding ceremony_

The music started, and the select friends and family of the bride and groom turned to the stairs, where Wyatt was standing at the bottom of it being pushed off by Piper. He was holding a little white pillow heart with two rings tied to it with lace, as soon as Piper had taken pictures of Wyatt going down the isle, she hurried back to the stairs where Paige was waiting and they walked down the stairs and to the bride's side of the altar.

Then the music changed as Phoebe in a long white dress came down the stairs carrying a great white and baby blue group of flowers. Daniel smiled as she walked toward him and took his hand.

The music was silenced as Grams started the service. "We are gathered here today to join two kindred spirits." Gram took the rope and bound it around their joint rists, "now repeat after me... Heart to thee…"

"Heart to thee…" Daniel and Phoebe said in unison.

"Body to thee…"

"Body to thee…"

"Always and Forever…"

"Always and Forever…"

"So mote it be…"

"So mote it be…" at the last part every one repeated it in joyous glee.

"Now Phoebe and Daniel will say their own wedding vows, Daniel…"

"Phoebe, I haven't known you for very long, but it feels like our souls have met before and that our meeting was written in the stars. I promise to love you, support you in everything you do, and be their for you always."

Grams turned to Phoebe, "Now you Phoebe…"

"Daniel, there were moments when I wasn't sure if you were even going to accept who I was, but you were so open minded about everything, and I feel like our child was destined to happen to make us destined to be. I promise to love you, support you in everything you do, and be their for you always."

Grams with tears, "And now the rings…" Jack handed Daniel Phoebe's ring, and he slipped it on her finger with a joy in his eyes that Jack hadn't seen in Daniel since Daniel had been with his late wife on Abados. Piper handed Daniel's ring to Phoebe and she silently put the ring onto Daniel's finger. This was a new beginning for her and her sisters knew that. It had been such a long time coming getting over Cole.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. So mote it be…" And at that moment an unknown demon shimmered his way into the room, but didn't get too far, as Piper exploded him into oblivion.

Phoebe sighed, "They never learn, but at least he was nice enough to wait until after we were finished." Everyone giggled at that. There was never a dull moment in the Halliwell manor.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. The Joy of Parenthood

**JA Baker- thanks for your review, I never thought to include Thor, but I may in the future, thanks…**

**IcantthinkofaFnick- thanks for all of your reviews, they are great, thanks for all your support, and I love your story "For Chris' Sake,' I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Okay, on with the show…**

Chapter 8: The Joy of Parenthood

Phoebe's due date was coming up. She hadn't had any of the side effects that Piper had had with Wyatt. No burping orbs or anything. But that made sense, Daniel wasn't a whitelighter or an elder, he was a normal man, well as normal as any man can get who has traveled to other planets and saved the world a number of times. They had the saving the world part in common.

Phoebe looked back on her pregnancy since the wedding, and she realized how lucky she was. Daniel had run off in the middle of the night countless times to get her whatever takeout she was craving at that moment. It also helped that she lived next door to her sisters. She was able to run over there is there was any demonic trouble, and Daniel didn't feel like in the middle of it.

She was sitting in her office at 2 in the afternoon in the Newspaper, trying to figure out what to write to _Sad in Seattle_, who wanted to know if she should leave her husband, who had cheated on her, or give them a chance to work it out. Phoebe was figuring out what to tell her when she got a sharp pain in her back, "Whoa, Prudence, easy there."

Deciding that that was a sign that she had had enough work for one day she got up and started to leave. Phoebe got as far as the door when she felt water down her legs. And almost immediately a much harder pain, "Ahhhh!" Phoebe screamed and Danny, her new secretary heard her. One car ride later that was a little too long for Phoebe's taste, and they had reached the hospital, to find Piper, Paige, and her two little nephews waiting. They had been called, and thanks to little Prue's Auntie Paige, they had made it before her.

"Where's Daniel?" Phoebe pleaded.

"They called him at the museum, he's on his way," Piper leaned in whispering, "Our little shortcut was out of the question with the crowds," she raised her voice, "Don't worry, Leo is out front looking for him."

Phoebe was put comfortably in a room to wait out the contractions when Daniel ran in with Leo. Each man greeted their wives. Daniel was holding her hand when the next contraction came on. It was a hard one as Phoebe gripped Daniel's hand, trying to breath through the pain. "It's okay honey, okay, in, whoo, whoo, whoo, out, whii, whii, whii, again," he repeated this but it just wasn't helping Phoebe.

"Daniel, shut up!" Then she felt their daughter's power flow through her as Daniel was suddenly pushed backwards, but luckily a) there was no one but the Halliwells there, and b) Leo was there to catch him. "Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay sweetie."

"Hey guys, at least it looks like we picked out the right name for your new niece." Everyone in the room smiled at that, even Daniel and Paige, who had never met Prue, but had heard enough stories of her and her powers to know what she meant.

It had been a hard labor, but in the end Phoebe had a gorgeous baby girl in her arms. "Hey, Little Prue, I'm your mommy." Tired but happy, Phoebe looked from her child who she had foreseen in visions to the face of her love, Daniel. He had tears in his eyes, as he bent down to kiss first his wife and then his little girl.

Outside the hospital room in the waiting room Piper and Paige had fallen asleep with Leo. Wyatt and Chris were at home with their grandfather, but he promised to bring them to see their new cousin come morning. They woke when they heard the doctor come into the room . Leo nudged his wife and sister in law, and they quickly woke and jumped up to hear what he had to say. "How's my sister?"

"Mother and daughter are resting comfortably. We can probably let the two of you to visit your sister, but then we will let her rest." Piper and Paige nodded understandingly. Piper knew more than anything having had two children herself, and the second was a secection.

Piper and Paige went in, while Leo waited outside. Daniel slipped out of the room to leave the sisters alone to admire the new Halliwell. "Congratulations Daniel, welcome to fatherhood. At least your little girl won't be able to orb all over creation."

"Thanks, I guess it is an adventure raising a magical child. Any advice?"

"Be prepared for anything."

While the two men were outside, Piper and Paige were admiring their new niece. "Oh, she's so cute. So when are they letting you go home?" Piper said. She knew better than anyone that the sooner they got out of the hospital and away from here the better with a magical baby.

"Tomorrow morning. I guess they could let us go home now, but they want to make sure." They understood, Piper had spent some time after she had Chris in the hospital. Now that Leo no longer was magical, they had to be more careful with vanquishings and such. Piper didn't want little Wyatt to have to go through the potentially dangerous effects of constantly having to tap into his healing powers.

The Halliwell looked at the newest addition to their heritage in little Prudence Halliwell. The little girl smiled up at them, and it felt like everything would be alright in the world. Let's just hope that Phoebe will have more luck in holding on to her man than the rest of the Halliwells.


	9. Prudence Melinda Halliwell

**IcantthinkofaFnick- thanks for the review, there will definitely eventually be interaction between the Halliwell cousins. **

**JA Baker- thanks for the review, the next chapter will be more Stargate SG-1 oriented, some form of chaos, (orbing into the gate room may be involved)**

**Lucas43- Powers will be seen, but we will have to wait a little while**

**Amy P. Halliwell- I'm glad you like the story**

**FeralShadowwolf- I know that the beginning was fluffy, I just had to find a way to get to the main adventure that is yet to come**

**Angelfan384- glad you like it**

**mae-E- glad you like the story, there was never a question in my mind about the name, for Phoebe to name her first daughter after their fallen sister.**

Chapter 9: Prudence Melinda Halliwell

The Wiccaning had been beautiful. Piper, with Leo, Wyatt, little Chris, Paige, Phoebe, with little Prue in her arms, Daniel by her sides, and Grams who had came to officiate the Wiccaning. Grams took little Prue from Phoebe's arms and walked to the book, and began the ceremony.

"_I call forth, from space and time,_

_Matriarchs from the Halliwell line,_

_Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,_

_Our family spirit without end,_

_To gather now in this sacred place,_

_And help us bring this child to grace."_

As the spell was said the spirits of the Matriarchs of the Halliwell line circled the room and materialized in front of them. The only one who showed any reaction other than happiness was the amazement on Daniel's face. Phoebe saw this and she was simply amused and took Daniel's arm and smiled.

When the ceremony had ended, and they had all said goodbye to Grams. Phoebe's face was all smiles. Her little girl looked so cute in her white gown. They had settled into the sun room. Wyatt with his favorite fire truck, Chris (who was on a rampage with crawling, was in the playpen with his bear, and Phoebe had put Prue down on her back and she was staring at the reflecting lights that came from the stained glass window.

Just as they were being settled, Paige, who had become the resident Whiteligher as well as a Charmed Ones, got the jingle in her head that she was still getting used to, "Oh, man!" Paige screamed, "We're in the 21st century, you'd think that the elders could use the phone or a pager every once in a while."

The rest of the day was very peaceful, ever since Prue was born demon activity had been down to a minimum. The last time that they had been vanquishing demons, it was because of a premonition and they hadn't let a demon to the house. Once thing that they had come to learn in their years fighting demons was to enjoy the time that you were given that were demon free.

Dinner was almost ready, the table was set, food was ready, the only thing missing was Paige. She was still with the elders. Piper was getting apprehensive, that Paige might miss dinner, when Paige orbed into the kitchen. "Guys, the elders want us to handle a demon that apparently the source had driven out five thousand years ago. He apparently heard that the source had been vanquished and has found a way back home. They want us to take care of it before it can take a foothold on earth."

Phoebe jumped in, ready for action, "What are we talking about exactly?"

"We can use the spell we used to vanquish the source, and we have to go to Colorado Springs. Apparently this is a very nasty parasitical demon that can jump hosts, but when it leaves a host the host dies, so we have to stop it."

Daniel had come into the kitchen after Phoebe, just in time to hear the part about Colorado Springs and a parasitical demon Daniel's mind went flying, "Oh, man you are being sent after the Gu'auld! They got out of the base, I have to call Jack. He has to know about this!"

Phoebe realized what he was talking about, "What honey, what does the military have to do with a demon that we're being sent after?"

"Well, you know the Classified project that I used to work on?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it involved interplanetary travel, and fighting a race of being called the Gu'auld, they are a parasitical being who takes hosts to survive. We have been fighting them for 10 years, and have recently defeated most of the high level Gu'auld, but if they have gotten out of the base, we have to tell Jack, they need to know!"

"No, honey they don't. You capture it, it involves keeping the host trapped with the demon. With our power of three spell, we can vanquish the demon and save the host. It is our job to protect the innocent, and if you call Jack about this, it will involve possible exposure. The last time that happened, I lost a sister. We can handle it, don't worry."

From Daniel's expression, Phoebe could tell that she had won. The sisters left the food on the table and the kids with their dads, and headed for the book. Daniel was torn between being the husband of a Charmed One, wanting to keep her secret, and being a former member of SG-1. He did understand what she was talking about. If they talked to Jack about it, it was possible that word could get back to Kinsey. That man was pure evil, he didn't care if he was a human being. He always had an agenda, and to hell how it affected everyone else.

Daniel followed the girls up to the attic. His beautiful little girl was sound asleep in her bassinet. The charmed ones were at the book, creating the potion that will save the host in the process of stopping the Gu'auld. "Okay, we have to get the Gu'auld to swallow this potion, we can't just throw a vial of it at them."

Daniel, hearing about the potion, he put in his two sense, "Hey, could we give the recipe to the anti-Gu'auld potion. It would save many lives of the hosts. The Tok'ra have a way of extracting a Gu'auld from the host, but it involves technology far beyond our comprehension, this could help us!"

"Honey, we don't even know if this demon is a Gu'auld. The descriptions are the same but…"

"The book said they were driven out 5,000 years ago, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"According to my Archeological digs, that was the time period that Ra was overthrown by the people in Egypt. Maybe demons and witches banned together to do this because he was an Alien who tried to take over the world?"

"That was the time the Avatars had tried to change the world, it's possible. But we still have to find this parasitical demon and see if you are right about this, and if it is a Gu'auld, then we talk to Jack about giving them the knowledge of the potion."

This was the first time he had seen his beautiful wife like this, a warrior preparing for battle. The last time he had seen people like this it was back on Abados when they were fighting to defeat Ra. This was more than just a soldier going into battle being ordered to. This is more than a job for them, they are fighting for their children and their neighbors. For every demon that they vanquish, Daniel realized, the more innocents will be saved, and that is what they are fighting for.


	10. Protect the Innocent

**As to the Season Finally, Leo is human (he becomes that way same as in the show) but the whole thing with Zanku isn't going to happen, and the thing with homeland security isn't going to happen (I might do something later, but with General Jack O'Neil on their side, It'll be easy to get out of.) Just to make things easier, when the Gu'auld talks in that deep godly voice, the words will be in bold. Thanks, read on…**

Chapter 10: Protect the Innocence

The girls had just left magic school for Colorado Springs, leaving Daniel and Leo alone in the Library. Daniel hadn't been there before due to a combination of no serious demon attacks since the Avatars and the fact that the Museum was a mess due to the last curator, a Roger something, who know how he got that position, he didn't know the difference between an ancient text and a romance novel.

Daniel was still holding his daughter who was sleeping in her car seat, and Leo was standing there with a boy in each arm. Leo, who ran the place, took the lead: "Follow me, we can drop off the kids in the nursery, and then I have to get to work. You can explore the library if you want."

"Am I that transparent?"

"I saw your hands clenching when you saw the books. We've practically lived in the same house since you married Phoebe. You get to know people." They did that macho laugh that guys do, trying not to sound like girls. Speaking of girls…

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had orbed into a dark ally. The only difference from this vanquish from most others, was the fact that the innocent and the demon were inhabiting the same body. They couldn't just throw the potion at it, they would have to get him to swallow it. This could require some finesse. Piper, hands up and ready to freeze the demon, "You sure its here?"

Paige responded, "Yes, I can feel the innocent. He's practically screaming. The soul is being tortured. We have to find him fast." Without any a due, a guy walked around the corner. He didn't look suspicious. He was wearing a suit and walking like any other business man.

Piper quickly freezed him, "Okay, now what?"

"Now we free this soul from its hell," Phoebe told her, having been in hell herself when she had been Queen of the underworld.

Ten minutes later the Charmed Ones had tied the demon to a metal chair which was reinforced and stuck to the floor with magic, and was surrounded by a crystal cage. The freeze having frozen off and their hostage wasn't happy, "**How dare you do this, I am your GOD!**"

Piper just responded, "Shut up, the only reason you are still alive is because we don't kill humans, and you just happen to reside in one. For now. I would be careful though, I am known to accidentally blow things up when I get agitated…" At that she blew up the pile of old junk that lay just behind the demon. "Paige, could you go get Leo and Daniel, tell them that it's all clear, but keep the kids up there just to be sure." The demon had seemed to get the point and while he glared at her, he kept his mouth shut.

At that Paige orbed out, and Phoebe ran in, arms laden with jars filled with odd herbs and other magical ingredients like feathers, beetles, and the odd animal body part. "This has to be one of the most complicated potions we've ever made. I mean not just the ingredients, we have to get the timing perfect as well as the ingredients or it could kill the host."

"Gotchya, no distractions." In orbed Leo and Daniel with Paige. "So Daniel, is that a Gu'auld?"

Daniel turned to see the person tied up, and he spoke a line in a language that no one in the room understood (A/N: I'm not going to even try to write Gu'auld). Immediately the man's eyes glowed and he was struggling to no avail to get out of his magical restraints, "**HOW DARE YOU…"**

With that Piper froze him and turned to Daniel, "What did you say to him? And is he a Gu'auld?"

"I told him that the system lords had been defeated a year ago, apparently he had been on earth a while and never got the memo, so yes he is a Gu'auld. We have to tell Jack."

They all nodded. Piper, back in kick demon ass mode, "That said, lets get working on freeing this innocent."

Jack was home for the first time in a few days. Saving the world on a daily basis didn't leave much room for a social life. He had just sat down on the sofa and was watching an old episode of the Simpsons, when his cell phone rang. Jack answered praying that it wasn't the base. What could have gone wrong in the hour since he had left, "O'Neill."

"Jack, it's Daniel."

"Hey Danny boy, what's up?"

"Uh, you know the special jobs that Phoebe and her sisters have?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they have a captured Gu'auld in their attic. They can handle it alright, but they think that, assuming it works, they can help you."

"Assuming what works?"

"They think that they have a recipe to disposes the Gu'auld without harming the host."

"When can our scientists get their hands on it?"

"That's the hard part about it; we can't let anyone know where this came from."

"Sure, we've dealt with this before with medical discoveries found on other planets."

"No, I mean no one other than you can know that the girls are the source of it. If the NID get their hands on anything that has to do with them, well you don't want to know."

"Okay, if it works, call me, I'll start on the paperwork."

"Thanks, I know how much you hate paperwork."

"Anything to protect my family." Jack hung up the phone, thinking, "_And here I thought that Daniel had retired to get away from the action, when the fact was that he had married into it."_


	11. Not Punish the Guilty

**A/N: Paige and Leo are both running Magic School.**

Chapter 11: Not Punish the Guilty

Piper and Phoebe were standing on either side of Paige who was the potions master of the family. "Okay, now that's done, all we have to do is wait for an hour for it to simmer and then we add three fruit flies."

"The hard will be forcing the potion down the guy's throat. We'll have to pour it in his mouth while he's frozen, and hope he swallows it when I unfreeze him." Piper said, sounding much more sure of herself than she really was. They had been at this for almost six hours, and in the end the only way to tell if it would work was to try it on the Gu'auld, and risk the innocent while trying to vanquish the demon. They had never been up against a demon like this before.

And now the charmed ones were waiting. That was a first. They were actually waiting for a government agency to call them back before they did anything. Jack said that he wanted to witness this, so Paige had just orbed off to get him, but they had to wait for Jack to get back to his house first. They couldn't have a general disappearing in the middle of his base.

Just then Paige and Jack orbed in. Paige looked ready to go, but her passenger looked like he had been hit by a truck. "I think I'm going to sit down now if it's okay." Jack said and sitting on the old couch that had been moved up here years before after a demon attack. One end was missing and there was holes in the covering from demon attacks over the years, but Jack didn't care, he felt as if his legs were about to give out and he was going to hurl.

Paige jumped right in, "Okay, everyone's here, lets get going people, after this I have progress reports and letters to parents to finish, and the Macgregor twins are this close to being suspended if they pull one more prank."

Piper interrupted: "Okay Paige breath, okay, We have enough demons exploding in this room, we don't need you to do the same." At the mentions of demons and exploding in the same sentence Jack's eyes started to bug out.

Daniel sat next to Jack, "Hey man, you wanted to be here remember,"

"I know, it's just that that orbing ride was worse than going through the Stargate the first time, minus the getting ice all over part."

Daniel patted Jack on the back, "Takes a little getting used to at first."

Then Phoebe came running through the crowd with potions in her hands, "Okay people, we have to get him to actually swallow a full cup of this stuff otherwise it won't help, and too much could kill them both so here's the plan. We get him angry, Piper try to freeze him with his mouth open, Paige you put this giant funnel in his mouth and I pour it down his throat, then Piper unfreezes him and Paige you hold his mouth shut long enough to swallow him, got it, good."

The three sisters got into position with Daniel and Jack in the back watching. _This is a new experience_ Jack thought. "Unfreeze him now," Phoebe ordered. Then he demon who had been still for the last 10 minutes, his body was mortal after all, he saw that something had changed in that split second to him. With that his eyes glowed, he was pissed, **"What have you done to me, how dare you Bewitch your GOD! Bow down to me or you will suffer my wrath…"**

"Oh, Please," Piper said freezing the Gu'auld having a temper tantrum. I've been a god before, and you sir are no god." Without needing to be told Phoebe and Paige went to work at freeing the host, but first they had got get him to drink this stuff.

The funnel was in and the potion was going down smoothly. It was all in, but now they had to get him to swallow it, and to do that they had to unfreeze it, and if he spit any of it out, they were screwed.

"It's down" Screamed Phoebe.

"Okay, I'm unfreezing him in 3… 2…. 1… Now!" The Gu'auld rocked and tried to get free, to scream but he did the fateful thing while two girls were claming his jaw shut, he swallowed. At that moment the monster's eyes glowed and went out for the last time, and then he started cophing, and the host spit out the Gu'auld into the same jar that had held the potion that hat killed it. "Is the parasite dead?"

"As a doornail"

Jack put in his two cents, "I don't get that expression, 'dead as a Doornail, a doornail was never alive, and you need to have been alive to become dead."

"Jack, no comments from the peanut gallery," Paige responded, "The thing are dead, you saw it, now if you want to go home at a decent hour, it'll either be now, or I can take you back after I'm done, which will be very late."

"I think I'll stick around, I haven't had a chance to see little Prue in a while, she misses her Uncle Jack."

"Where am I?" The former host asked. He was awake. The five people in the attic turned, and faced the man who had been in hell in his own body, and now they could get answers from the source, for he had the memories of the dead larvae that lay in the measuring cup on the table.

To Be Continued…

_Please read and review. Sorry it took me so long. I will be coming out with many more chapters. I don't even know where I'll be headed, but this could be a never-ending saga for all I know! But I promise that I'll keep 'em coming!_


End file.
